1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to creation of related data for media content. Specifically, this application relates to creating metadata and visualization data for media content to enable efficient retrieval, visualization, navigation and playback of media content.
2. Description of Background
Generally, media content (e.g., such as audio or video streams or files) are sequentially played back from the beginning to the end of the file or stream; or at least from the beginning of the file or stream to a point at which the listener/viewer decides to stop playback. A podcast is generally defined as digital media file (e.g., an MP3 file) that can be freely distributed (e.g. using USB memory keys or writable CDs) or over a network via the use of a known Uniform Resource Identifier, wherein the files may be identified as being available for access to the general public or restricted to a group of users. The digital media files are usually offered for direct download via a network.
Podcasts are further distinguished in that the distribution of the digital media files can comprise the ability of an end user to subscribe, syndicate, or automatically download updates of a digital media file. Conventional media playback techniques are adequate in some cases, but if a media file has different sections of interest within it, a listener might want to play only one segment of the media content.